The Deal
by pleasedontstopbelievin
Summary: Cory et Lea se rencontrent accidentellement. Quelques jours plus tard, il doit partir au Canada voir sa famille. Mais sachant qu'elle est seule pour les fêtes il lui propose un deal.


**_Cory_**

J'adore New York en décembre, la neige tombe sur Central Park et la municipalité installe une patinoire. Près des magasins on sent une odeur de chocolat chaud et de pain d'épices. Noel approche. J'ai toujours adoré cette fête, quand j'étais gamin j'avais un calendrier et je barrais les jours restant.

- Voici votre starbucks Monsieur.

- Merci !

Je sors de chez starbucks et me dirige vers ma voiture. Dans 4 jours je pars chez mes parents au Canada pour y passer les fêtes de fin d'année. Ça me dérange pas. Le seul truc qui me dérange c'est de voir mon frère et sa famille. Il a seulement 2 ans de moins que moi mais il a déjà un parcours plus avancé que le mien. Il est marié depuis 1 an, il a deux enfants de 4 et 6 ans, et par-dessus tout il est PDG d'une marque de voiture. Et moi dans tout ça ? J'ai 30 ans, célibataire depuis 1 an, j'ai un chat comme colocataire et je suis un écrivain qui attend que son livre soit publié. Je rentre dans mon Alpha Romeo et allume la radio. La voix de Macklemore résonne dans ma voiture. Mon téléphone sonne. Je décroche. En même temps je vais pas le laisser sonner, ma sonnerie n'est pas assez bien.

- Allo ?

- Cory ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je t'ai trouvé !

- Vas y dit moi tout Mark.

- Une femme de 30 ans… Elle veut un rendez vous avec toi !

- Mark…

- Elle est blonde et des yeux verts puis…

-MARK !

Il m'énerve a faire ça, pourquoi il veux que je soit en couple ? Je mets la musique de plus en plus forte.

- Je te laisse, je dois aller voir Jake. Bye.

Evidement je ne vais pas voir mon cousin mais je dois me débarrasser de lui. Je prends mon starbucks et boit la dernière gorgée. Mon dieu leur cappuccino ils sont parfaits ! La voix de Macklemore laisse place à celle du groupe Journey.

- Don't stop believin' hold on that feelin' !

Feu rouge. Je commence à taper sur le volant en rythme. J'ai toujours aimé cette chanson ! J'appuie sur l'accélérateur. MERDE ! Je sors de la voiture et va prévenir la conductrice devant moi. Je tape à la vitre. J'entends Don't stop believin. Sans réfléchir j'ouvre la porte de sa Mini.

- Vous voulez me violer c'est ça ? AIDEZ MOI !

Je rigole. Cette fille a l'air d'être habitée par plusieurs personnes.

- Non je voulais juste vous prévenir que je viens d'heurtez dans votre voiture. J'étais à fond sur une chanson puis un coup d'inattention…

- C'est rien, au moins vous avez eu l'honnêteté de me le dire. J'étais à fond aussi, Don't stop believin !

- J'adore cette chanson aussi.

Je lui souris. Les conducteurs commencent à s'énerver. Je les comprends. Je dis juste à mon interlocutrice de me suivre. Je rentre dans ma voiture. Elle est plutôt pas mal. Elle doit avoir 24 ans à tout cassé. Elle est brune et les cheveux ondulés. Elle a ce genre de visage, ceux qui vous marque toute une vie. Feu vert. Je la double, et elle a l'air de me suivre. Je la regarde dans le rétroviseur, elle me sourit, je fais de même.

**_Lea_**

En faite j'avais senti qu'il avait heurté ma Mini. Mais je voulais voir comment il était. C'est un peu stupide de ma part mais dans le rétroviseur je savais qu'il avait l'air canon. Et quand je l'ai vu, je ne me suis pas trompée. Des cheveux bruns, un visage qu'on n'oublie pas. Il était très grand comparé à mon 1m57. J'avais l'impression de faire la taille d'une gamine de 11 ans. New York l'hiver c'est vraiment parfait. Les enfants font des batailles de boule de neige et les familles se préparent pour les fêtes. Je les passerais seule cette année. Mes parents habitent à Los Angeles mais ils partent tout les deux dans les iles caraïbes en croisière. Et mon « « « copain » » » » ne veux pas me présentez a sa famille donc je passe mon noël toute seule. Pourquoi je mets copain entre guillemet ? Mes sentiments pour lui s'efface peu à peu et je sais que c'est pareil de son coté. Je suis stagiaire a Vogue mais Isabelle ma patronne ma donner des vacances elle a même insinué que je travaillais trop pour une stagiaire. Je suis a Vogue pour l'instant, ce que je veux c'est faire actrice. Nous sommes arrivés. Je me gare a coté de lui. Je vais vérifier l'arrière de ma voiture.

- Elle n'a presque rien ! Je payerai les frais.

- Hors de questions ! Je suis le responsable donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

Je lui rends un sourire. Il est parfait …

- Voulez vous montez ? Je vous paie le café.

- Tu peux me tutoyer ça va pas te tuer !

Il rigole. Il est adorable ! Je lui tends ma main.

- Lea Michele.

Il me la serre.

- Cory Monteith !

Je le suis. La porte est a environ 500 mètres du parking.

- Fait pas gaffe, mon appartement est en bordel et je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger…

- C'est pas grave j'ai l'habitude avec mon copain.

Son sourire s'efface peu a peu. Pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi aussi hein ?

- Mais je pense que ça va pas durer entre nous deux. J'ai presque plus de sentiments pour lui.

Il a l'air pensif.

- Ton cœur te guidera de toute façon. Tu verras bien mais s'il n'est pas fait pour toi n'insiste pas.

- Et toi une copine ?

Il me regarde et me dit de monter les escaliers.

- Non ça fait un an que je suis célibataire, mais je le vit bien. Ma mère à l'air de le vivre mal comparé a moi !

- Tu as le temps de toute façon t'es jeune !

Il s'arrête devant une porte rouge. La seule d'ailleurs. Il ouvre la porte mais ce n'est pas pire que chez Matthew ! Il y avait des paquets de bonbons et un carton de pizza sur une table basse. Des tasses en papier du type starbucks trainent sur le sol. A part ça c'est un bel appartement. Il y a une cuisine américaine grise et blanche, elle donne directement sur le salon. Il enlève tout ce qui traine sur la table.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Il me regarde comme si je venais de lui dire que le père noël existait vraiment.

- Non, je me débrouille seul, merci quand même ! Installe-toi ! Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? A manger ? J'ai du thé, du café et il me reste une part de cheesecake.

- Je prendrais bien un thé !

Il allume la télé. C'est How I meet your mother. J'aime bien cette série même si je ne la suis pas souvent.

- D'accord, je fais chauffer de l'eau et j'arrive !

Mon téléphone sonne. Je fais un signe à Cory comme quoi je vais être au téléphone. Je décroche.

- Allo ?

- Lea ? C'est Matt. Ecoute je pars ce soir mais je serais pas la ça te dérange pas ?

- Non, de toute façon je dois rejoindre Demi ce soir.

- Ok, a demain.

- Bye.

On dirait pas que je viens de parler a mon copain n'est ce pas ? Je sais que dans même pas une semaine c'est fini. Ou peut-être dans deux jours. LANCEZ LES PARIS !

- Et voici un thé !

- Merci Cory !

Il s'assoit sur le canapé. Il c'est fait un thé aussi.

- Alors, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? C'est un peu cliché comme question mais je ne sais pas par où commencer en faite…

- Je suis écrivain, je viens de finir mon livre, normalement il sera publié vers Janvier. Et toi tu fais quoi ?

- Je suis stagiaire a Vogue je m'y plais bien même si ce n'est pas mon but. Je veux faire actrice, j'aime bien le cinéma c'est un domaine qui m'attire.

Il me sourit. Je prends une gorgée de thé. On entend la porte s'ouvrir.

- Je savais que tu n'étais pas chez Jake ! Je te connais mieux que tu te connais toi-même !

Cory est un peu gêné. Ça devait être son meilleur ami. Car vous voyez un ami rentré comme ça a l'improviste ? Non.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu voir Linda tout à l'heure… Salut !

Il me fait un signe de la main. Je crois que c'est lui qui va me violer finalement.

- Mark !

Il le prend a part dans la cuisine il lui parle a voix basse même si je peux entendre quelques mots.

- J'étais dans les bouchons quand je te parlais, je suis rentré dans sa voiture sans faire exprès donc pour me faire pardonner je l'ai invité a rentrer ici RIEN DE PLUS.

- C'est çaaaaa…

- Putain, je me demande pourquoi t'es mon meilleur pote, franchement.

Qui avait raison ? Je décide de partir. Après tout Demi va m'attendre et je vais les laisser entre meilleurs amis. Je sors de mon sac un stylo et un papier et lui marque mon numéro.

- Cory, on s'appelle pour la voiture… Je dois y aller ma meilleure amie attend. Au revoir Mark.

Cory semble déçu. Il lance un regard noir a Mark du genre « Ta vu a cause de toi elle part »

- Et comment veux tu que je t'appelle si j'ai pas ton numéro ?

Je lui souris.

- Y'a un papier sur la table.

_**Voila, le premier chapitre d'introduction ! On est pas encore dans l'action de la fiction c'est peut être pour ça que c'est un peu mou... Bref laissez une review sa fait plaisir ! :D**_

_**- Karen **_


End file.
